Unconditionally Bound
by District X
Summary: After what happened in Egypt, Sam was having a great life. That is, until his health suffered. Due to a side effect of coming back to life, Sam may find himself bound to Optimus Prime in more ways than one. SASH! OptimusxSam M for later chapters.
1. Unexpected

Hey, guys, my next multi-chapter story is RIGHT HERE! You guys are going to love this one. I don't believe that there are any stories like this, so here ya go!

* * *

Things were great for Sam Witwicky after Egypt. He was doing great in college; he was still friends with the HOTTEST girl in the world, seeing as long-distance relationships didn't work for Mikeala, or with Bee (The car visited him every day, using the alter-ego of Benjamin B.), and he had a group of giant robot solders as best friends.

What more could he want?

Maybe his health. Oh, yes. Ever since Egypt, his health had been slowly declining, making him weaker and weaker each day. Bumblebee noticed this, as the boy climbed into his alt. form that day. The pale boy sat himself in the seats with great caution.

"Samuel, my scans detect that you are fatigued and feverish. Are you all right?" Sam's yellow guardian asked, as they pulled out of the parking lot. The Holo was wearing a yellow and black sweater that matched perfectly with his alt. form.

"'M just a little sick that's it." Sam replied, closing his eyes

So said the blood soaked man before he jumped into shark infested waters. It was no little cold, no. He was getting weaker by the minute...

* * *

He lay in bed in his dorm, slowly drifting off to sleep. He gave a shuddering moan as a migraine racked his body.

Once his eyes closed, he found himself standing in front of the original Primes for the second time in his life. His energy felt doubled; he could actually stand and talk. "I am guessing you guys know what's going on. What's happening to me?" Sam said, looking at the giant Cybertronians before him.

"Samuel, you must understand that we used much energy to bring you back to your world, the world of the living. That energy circulates within you, and keeps you alive. It is the energy of a Prime that keeps you alive, Sam, and that energy that we have given you is running out." One of the Primes spoke, looking down at the boy

"So, you're saying that I'm like a battery that's running out of juice? So I'm going to die?" Sam said, beginning to panic

"Sam, the energy within you is that like a spark; only your human body cannot sustain a spark. The radiation given off from others of our kind can sustain you. There is only one problem: the energy that runs through you is Prime energy, and there is only one of them left. We have now established a bond between you and the only one of our descendants."

"Wait. What are you saying?" Sam asked, feeling his vision ebb away."

The Primes only gave one last answer "Find him, Sam. He is your only hope."

Sam burst from the vision feeling weaker than before. He desperately grabbed for the Blackberry that the Autobots have given him ("we have added _very_ special touches to this device" Ratchet said). He gasped, trying not to fall unconscious. He could barely remember his vision, but he didn't need the Primes to tell him that he needed help. Now.

He pressed the button on the phone for speed-dial. "Ratchet"

The medic picked up immediately. "Sam? Is everything okay?"

Sam could barely whisper into the phone "_Help me…"_ before falling unconscious

Ratchet pulled into the college about 5 minutes after Sam's desperate call. His human Holo-form practically ran to Sam's dorm, his long white coat flowing behind him. "SAM!" Ratchet called, running down the hall

He burst into the dorm, and saw an unconscious, and almost dead looking Sam. "SAMUEL! NO!"

He lifted the boy into his arms. He ran back to his alt. form. He put Sam up onto the gurney. "Just hold on Sam!" He said, disappearing with a zap.

He zoomed down the road, sirens blaring. He used his com. link to reach Optimus

_-OPTIMUS! THERE IS SOMETHING TERRIBLY WRONG WITH SAM!-_

_-WHAT?!- _ The leader shouted through the com.

-_Prepare the medical bay for Sam's arrival. I want EVERYTHING I have up and running for his arrival-_

Optimus didn't reply, but hurried to do what he was asked. He cared so very much for the boy.

Once Sam was safely in the medical bay, Ratchet ran so many tests on him, had he been awake, Sam would have been very mad.

Optimus paced back and forth outside the medical bay. Bumblebee sat in one of the chairs, tapping his foot. Ratchet opened the door, a solemn look on his face. He ushered Optimus, Bumblebee, and a select few other Autobots into the door.

There lay Sam. It was hard to say that the boy was alive. His skin looked like paper. A breath was nothing more than a tiny, barely recognizable gasp. The scans that every Autobot ran at that moment told them that his heart rate was as low as 20 beats per minute. He was pretty much lifeless.

"…Sam…" Optimus barely spoke, looking so miserable, that he couldn't even open his eyes.

Optimus clenched his fists, and looked at Ratchet. "_Why?"_

"The cause is not sure, it just seems like he has no energy." Ratchet said, looking down at said boy

Optimus crouched close to the boy, his face very near Sam's. Right at that moment, the boy stirred. He made a small noise, and opened his eyes. "O-Optimus?"

Optimus smiled in joy. "Samuel."

The other Autobots looked on, smiling. Ratchet looked at the pair, awestruck. He ran several scans, and gasped at what he found.

"OUT!" He shouted at the other Autobots. Just as Optimus was about to get up, Ratchet stopped him. "Not you."

"What is this all about, Ratchet?" Sam asked

"It's Optimus. Optimus and you." The CMO answered

"What?" Optimus said moving over towards Sam.

Sam gave a little hum, and squirmed into bed, trying to get closer to the Prime. Optimus responded by moving very close to the boy, his head resting closely next to Sam.

"That. That is what I am talking about. You and Sam share a spark bond. Why you would have one eludes me, though" Ratchet said looking closely at the pair

"WHAT!?" Sam exclaimed, before immediately calming down, resting next to Optimus's head.

Optimus just nodded "This does not surprise me." He said

"Sam, do you remember anything odd, when you began to feel weak." Ratchet said, scrutinizing the boy under his heavy gaze

Sam was about to shake his head, before he remembered the vision. He slowly relayed the information that the Primes had given him.

"Hmmm, it makes sense. Sam has apparently developed a physical need for Optimus, manifesting itself in a spark bond. Sam, Optimus, I am going to need you to stay as close to each other as possible." Ratchet contemplated, looking at the pair.

"Wait, what does this mean exactly?" Sam asked, looking up at Optimus

Optimus looked like a father about to have the "birds and the bees" talk. "Well, a spark bond, should we choose to act upon it is much like a human marriage. It involves intimate contact known as Spark merging."

Ratchet spoke up again. "I am afraid you don't have much of a choice but to act upon it. Without a successful spark merge, Sam will most likely die."

Optimus gently nuzzled Sam. "Easy, Sam. It will be all right, I promise. I will not force you to do anything until you are ready."

Sam almost involuntarily hugged Optimus's face to his body, enjoying the contact, and absorbing the energy Optimus brought him.

"Okay." Sam said

Ratchet smiled, and walked over to Sam. He gently unhooked the machines that were hooked up to Sam. He picked up the boy, wrapping the blackest around him. He walked down the long room that made up the medical bay, the old Prime at his heels. He stopped at one of the largest births he had, the only one big enough to hold Optimus. "Lay down." Ratchet said, gesturing to the birth

After the semi laid down, Ratchet gently placed the boy on Optimus's chest

"I'll leave you alone." The CMO said before leaving

Sam relaxed as Optimus placed a protective hand over him.

"I am sorry for this Sam. I know that you wanted to have a normal life, but it seems as though that's not possible anymore" Optimus said, rubbing his index finger over the boy's head.

"It's alright" Sam said, rubbing out a random spot of dirt on Optimus's chest plating."

"Samuel, as my mate, I have a request from you. It may by slightly embarrassing for you, but I wish to have a proper bonding ceremony with you. Ratchet is qualified to do it, I just need to know that you will always be with me." Optimus said, looking down at the boy

"What's that?" Sam asked, staring into the azure optics of the Autobot leader

Optimus chuckled, and revved his engine slightly, rumbling the boy. "Why, it is a marriage ceremony, of course."

* * *

O_0 it is 3 in the morning. GOOD F*CKING NIGHT!


	2. Primes Suffer From Jealousy

Hey folks! A lot of you guys reviewed, and it has only been a day! I have a couple votes for me to use my OC in a fic, so keep your eyes open.

So, If you guys ever have a special request for a pairing, go ahead and PM me, I would be happy to do a oneshot for you guys (Sorry Snowfame and warriorsfan, your pairings slightly creep me out… jkjk …And it seems as though you don't possess the ability to PM me…)

Anyway, here we go…

* * *

It had been about 3 months after the incident with Optimus. The bonding ceremony was set to be in the next month. Sam had gotten used to being bound to Optimus, but he quickly learned that Optimus could be a very jealous boyfriend. Sam was sitting on the bench out in the main lawn of the college, enjoying the sun, before he would have to return to Optimus.

A very beautiful black haired girl began to walk past, catching Sam's eyes. She gestured towards the parking lot, where the glorious alt. form of Optimus was parked. "Hey, I saw you getting out of that truck over there! It's Sam, right?"

"Yeah" Sam said, his interest drifting towards the girl's backside.

She sat next to Sam, placing a hand on his thigh, "Ya know, big trucks make me hot…"

It took Sam all his mental strength to a) not say "Me too", and b) Not get a boner.

He succeeded in one of them (hint: he didn't say "Me too"). She was about to kiss him, when all of the sudden, Sam was pulled from the bench by a tall, muscular man. Sam knew it was Optimus, because his Holo looked so much like his normal form.

The man pulled Sam tightly to his chest, and pressed his lips softly to Sam's. They stood this way, before Sam began to fade from his daze, and kiss back. Sam knew he must look absolutely terrible, making out with some older man in the middle of his college.

Optimus swept Sam up bridle style, and carried him back to his alt. form, leaving the girl confused…and slightly turned on.

Optimus finally broke the kiss, and put a slightly tired out Sam into the passenger seat, before fizzling out of sight. While Sam took a moment to replenish his strength, he leaned back in the seat, altogether slightly unhappy with what had just happened.

He finally looked around the cabin "What the hell was that?!"

It was a long time before Optimus answered "It seemed as though I needed to assert my position as the dominant mate. That…thing…seemed as though she wanted to mate with you. That is my duty."

Sam made a "pfft" noise "What duty? You have no duty! Earlier today, I thought of you as just the same old Optimus Prime, and then you go and do something like that? What the hell!"

A solemn and sad voice came out of the speakers "You…you aren't…attracted to me? You do not feel the bond we share? Samuel …I…I can't believe that you…you don't love me?"

Sam immediately ate his words "That's not what I meant, Optimus, I do feel the attraction, I do, it's just that we are moving really fast. I am not even _gay_, and I feel an attraction to you. It is a lot to take in!"

Optimus's next words were spoken loudly and desperately "But, Sam, Don't you see?! We have to move this fast! If we don't have a successful sparking soon, you will die. I gave my life to make sure that didn't happen, and now that I have the choice, I will not let you DIE!"

"Optimus…that…means a lot to me…" Sam said, looking to the driver side as Optimus's robotic Holo-form popped into place.

Optimus smiled, and gently placed his metallic lips on Sam's and wrapped his glossa around Sam's tongue, stroking and caressing it.

Sam smiled up at Optimus and then frowned in a look of pure horror. Optimus searched Sam's face for a cause. "Sam?" he asked worriedly

"I'm gonna have to tell my mom."

* * *

Okay, I know, short chapter…But this is leading up to the big moment…Telling Sam's parents…


	3. Mothers Love Frying Pans

Wow, you guys have been great reviewers, and I love the fact that you guys like the story! Well, anyway, back to business.

* * *

Sam and Optimus pulled up to the Witwicky home at around 9:30am. Sam got out of the passenger side of the Semi-truck, a little sleepy from his nap in the sleeper in the back of Optimus. Optimus's human Holo-form came over to where Sam was standing in the back yard. "Are you ready?" the mech said, placing his scarred hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No. Let's go in." Sam said, knocking on the door

The door opened… And Judy Witwicky flung her arms around her son. "SAMMY! YOUR HOME!"

"Y-ya-yeah, mom. I get it. I GET IT!" Sam said, desperately trying to escape his mother

It was five minutes later before Sam finally got to speak. "Mom, dad, we gotta talk."

"What is it Sammy?" Judy asked

"You remember Optimus, right?" Sam asked, gesturing to the man sitting next to him

"Yes, just tell us what's going on!" Judy said, rushing Sam with her hands

"Well…See, when I came back to life, it seems as though I couldn't stay that way…Let's just say that I now am bonded to Optimus in a special way. Mom…Dad…If I want to live…I have to marry, and sleep with, Optimus." Sam said and bracing himself for when all hell broke loose.

And dear Primus, that was the understatement of the Universe. No one knew where Judy pulled out that frying pan, much less how fast she swung it at Optimus's head. After the frying pan was dented and thrown aside, the baseball bat was brought out, and bashed over Optimus's head. Optimus took it all like a man, by turning off the pain receptors in his Holo-form and trying to push the weapons away. Sam's father was yelling at the Holo-while Sam desperately tried to force them apart. "STOP, MOM, STOP!"

"I WILL NOT STOP! THERE'S A GIANT ALIEN ROBOT TRYING TO SEDUCE MY BABY. DAMN PEDOPHILE ROBOT! YOU'RE THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLD, YOU GREAT BIG CREEPER! YOUR FORCING MY BABY INTO MARRAGE, AND THEN YOUR GONNA RAPE HIM! STAY AWAY FROM MY-" Judy didn't even get to finish her sentence as Sam began to scream in pain, clutching his head and the rest of his body in sheer agony.

"OPTIMUS! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Sam cried, a shaking mess on the floor

Optimus looked at Judy, shouting for her to stop. "IT'S WHAT YOUR DOING, WOMAN, STOP!"

Judy stopped immediately, and let Optimus get to Sam. Sam stopped as soon as Judy stopped hitting Optimus. The boy was shuddering and gasping from pain still. As Optimus crouched by Sam, he looked up at the now worried mother. "I am capable of turning off my pain receptors, but Sam could feel EVERYTHING you did to me through our link. You were basically hitting us both at the moment."

"Oh, my god, Sammy, my baby, are you-" Judy was walking towards them, before Optimus let loose a feral growl, shielding Sam instinctively from the woman that had caused his bond-mate so much pain. It was terrifying for both the mother, and the father that was standing back by the couch. "_Stay away from him."_ Optimus threatened in his deep voice, still crouching over Sam, who was now turning over onto his side.

"Optimus, stop, she didn't know…" Sam said weakly, looking up at the muscled figure of Optimus

Optimus turned his amazing azure eyes back onto Sam. He made a small noise, not unlike a small whine you would here from a dog. Only from a forty-foot tall giant leader from a giant alien robot faction. Sam gave a small laugh, and placed one of his hands on Optimus's scarred face. Optimus put his own hand over Sam's leaning into the touch.

They heard a small sob from by the couch. They turned to see Sam's mother tearing up "You guys make such a beautiful couple… When's the wedding?"

Optimus gave a small chuckle "Next month."

"We'll be there."

* * *

Awwww…


	4. Starlight, and the wonder of Antennas

Hey, guys! You have been waiting so patiently for my newest chapter! Well here it is.

* * *

It was late at the base in Diego Garcia. Sam was sitting out on the beach, looking up at the beautiful night sky. He was never able to see this many stars back home, due to the pollution, and the city lights blocking off the wondrous view.

"Beautiful, is it not?" a deep voice called from behind him.

Sam looked back to see the Autobot leader, also gazing up at the awe-inspiring sky. Sam turned back to look at the stars "Yeah."

Optimus walked over and sat down next to the boy, careful not to crush him. Optimus gently picked up Sam, and placed him on his shoulder. Sam clung to the smoke-stack of the boss-bot. "Hey, Optimus?"

"Yes, Samuel?" the bot turned his massive head.

"I don't know if I am ready for all of what is coming. I know we need to get married and…spark…before too long, but I just don't think I am comfortable with all this."

Optimus turned back to look at the sky. "Sam, sometimes in our life, things happen that we aren't prepared for. It is during those times that we lose our options, and sometimes our lives. I died protecting you. That was something that no one was prepared for, and I lost my life. Had I not done what I did, countless others would have paid the price. What I mean to say, Samuel, is that even though you are not prepared for what is going to come, you must keep going."

Sam smiled, and planted a kiss on the smoke-stack he was clinging to, making Optimus jump (1). Sam laughed a little, and scooted over to sit closer to Optimus's head. He traced the symbols on Optimus's audio receptor, before gently stroking the long antenna that branched off of it. The mech below him shuddered, and a rumble broke from his engine. "Sam…" Optimus warned, desperate for more gentle touches.

He had never experienced such tender contact. He felt the hard pats on the back by his team mates, rough scratching from the mechs he had interfaced with (not sparked), and the pounding blows of battle. But not this. This was something else entirely. Sam stroked a little harder, his soft skin pressing deliciously up against the long shaft of metal that was the antenna.

"Does this feel good? Huh, big guy?" Sam asked, smirking down at the huge mech. Sam felt as though he were talking to an over-sized dog.

Optimus needed this to stop, before anyone came and saw them. Optimus lifted the boy away from his antenna, earning a small "Awww…" from Sam.

"No more of that. Do you want me to alert everyone here?" Optimus chided gently.

Sam suddenly yawned, and looked up at Optimus with tired brown eyes. "I'm tired. Can we go to bed now?"

Optimus gave a small chuckle, before cradling Sam carefully to his big chest. "Of course."

* * *

(1) As though he were startled

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but I need to get my newest fic going. I am breaking out of the Transformers fan-Dom, in exchange for a rather new (this year) one: the District 9 fan-Dom.

Is it ironic that my pen-name (District X) has the Roman numeral for ten in it(X), which is the next number after 9...?


	5. The Bonding of Sam and Optimus

And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for. The bonding ceremony! Don't worry, this won't be the last chapter, I swear. I hope you like it.

* * *

Sam was shaking and shuddering where he stood. He was currently in a small room in the back of the base with Bumblebee, whom was dressing him, using his robotic Holo-form. Sam gave a little moan in anxiety. "Why are you so upset, Sam? You should be excited for this moment. Optimus is going to make sure your happy, I know of this."

Sam replied nervously "I just…I dunno, Bee, could you explain it one last time?"

Bumblebee made an amused warble, before replying "Okay, when you walk out there, there will be five mechs involved, not counting the witnesses, and counting you. The main Bond Host, that's Optimus, the Bond Host's partner, that's Ironhide, the Bonder, that's Ratchet, the Bondee, that's you, and the Bondee's partner, that's me. Instead of exchanging vows your selves, like in human marriage, the Bonder would say a vow, and the Bond Host's Partner would have to recite said vow to the Bondee. You have to promise to keep to that vow, where then something very similar would happen to me, and Optimus would have to promise. Then the two partner's introduce their own vows, and the Bond Host and the Bondee would have to agree to the opposing partner's vows. Then it is all about, how you would say, kissing the bride from there, and if there is anything special that the Bond Host wishes to do, that will be done. Then you spark with Optimus, saving your life."

Sam nodded his head. "So it is basically based off of friendship, like you're my best man, and Ironhide is Optimus's?"

Bumblebee shook his head "Not _really,_ you see, when you think about it, it is like having three justices of the peace to marry you, when you think of it in human terms."

Sam just nodded "Oh."

Bumblebee placed a metal hand on Sam's shoulder "You are ready."

Sam turned to look at the mirror in the corner, to see strange black clothing all over him. It looked specially made, because it didn't look like anything human made. It reminded Sam very much so of a tuxedo, only here was no white on it. It also was made of some strange shiny material that couldn't be found on earth. Sam thought he was stunning as he looked at himself. Even his hair was dyed black Sam smiled

Bumblebee spoke from behind him "Optimus says he loves it when you smile. Actually, that whole outfit is going to drive his processors into overdrive. He thought of it himself."

Sam turned towards Bumblebee. "Let's do this." He said, a big grin on his face

* * *

Sam shook in anticipation as Bumblebee slowly opened the huge doors leading to the large dining room. Sam gasped. Everything had been changed for the occasion. All of the tables were gone. Soft white lights seemed to hang from near-invisible wire. Small, but finely crafted flowers made out of metal were everywhere, painted in many varieties. Huge, Cybertronian sized benches held many, many Autobot's, Sam's parents, Mikeala and to Sam's surprise even Decepticon's. They all turned, red and blue optics fixed on one thing: Sam. Everyone looked shocked at how good he actually looked. Barricade leaned over to Soundwave and whispered just loud enough for _everyone _to hear. "The bug does good work."

Even Megatron himself sat in the front row, leaning back to get a good look at Sam. Sam looked up at Bumblebee "You didn't say anything about _Decepticons!_" he hissed

Bumblebee chirped happily "Everyone will get together for this joyous occasion. It was one of the earliest treaties we made. No one fights on days in which Bonding ceremonies are being performed."

"Oh." Was all Sam could say

One thing Sam had immediately noticed about all of these mechs: they were all painted a shiny black color. All except for one. Optimus Prime. There, up by a great metal pedestal, stood Sam's knight in shining armor. The great bot was painted the most brilliant and shiny white the world had ever seen. He seemed to glow. It turns out the colors of the bonding ceremonies were different than that of human's too: the Groom was white-clothed, whereas the bride was black-clothed.

Soft, alien music poured out of an unknown source, before Sam saw Soundwave and Jazz by a booth in a back corner, playing the music. Bumblebee began to walk slowly down the aisle. Sam saw Ironhide and Ratchet up next to the handsome muscular figure of Optimus. Once they took their positions, the ceremony began.

Ratchet data-bursted Ironhide the first vow. The gruff warrior spoke loudly and clearly. "Samuel James Witwicky, you are here today, because your very essence has called to Optimus and his has called for you. Do you understand the consequences of becoming Optimus's Bondmate?"

Sam said loudly, and as clearly as he could (he was still very nervous) "Yes, I do."

Ironhide kept talking "Do you swear to keep all of Optimus's secrets, to never betray him, and to keep the trust in which you already share?"

"Yes"

Bumblebee began to speak right after Sam finished. "Optimus Prime, you are here today, because your very essence has called to Sam, and his called for you. Do you understand the consequences of becoming Sam's bondmate?"

Optimus's voice reminded Sam of his engine. "I do" he said clearly. He didn't seem nervous at all

Bumblebee spoke again "Do you swear to keep all of Sam's secrets, to never betray him, and to keep the trust in which you already share?"

"Yes"

Ratchet spoke next "Let the personal vows of the partners be shared."

Bumblebee spoke first. His attitude seemed much more at ease, and he seemed much happier "Optimus, do swear to protect my charge, the one you put under my responsibility, even at the cost of your life. Knowing that you have already done so, your answer is-"

"-Yes" Optimus said, chuckling

"Do you promise to wake him up on time, feed him properly, and not let him do idiotic things that may put himself or others in danger?" Bumblebee continued

"Yes"

Bublebee turned towards Ratchet "That is all, Ratchet."

Ironhide gave a chuckle, knowing it was his turn. He crouched over slightly to get a better view of Sam. "Sam, do you promise not to let Optimus do overly-noble things that he could get himself doing?"

"Yes" Optimus chuckled at Sam when the shaky answer was given.

Ironhide continued "Do you promise that after a long and terrible day of working or fighting, you will make him happy, and possibly give him a happy ending?"

Everyone laughed as Sam said yes.

Ratchet stepped forward "May I pronounce you Bondmates. Optimus, you may kiss your Sam."

Optimus gently took Sam, and placed a gentle kiss on his head. Megatron called out from the bench. He gets all dressed up, and that's what you give him?"

Starscream called out also "Give him a _real_ kiss Optimus, or **I **will!"

Optimus smirked, and looked down at Sam, who smirked back. Optimus's glossa entered Sam's mouth even before their lips touched, but when Optimus's giant lips pressed against his face, he was in total bliss.

Everyone cheered out, as Optimus carried Sam down the aisle. The white-painted bot carried him all the way back to his private quarters. Optimus gently set Sam down on the desk . "Sam, I have something very special for you. Close your eyes."

Sam closed his eyes, and found Optimus's Holo-form next to him when he opened them again. This version was also painted white. In the robots hand there was a small ring. The ring was made of a Cybertronian metal. It had strange streaks of red and blue color, even though there was no paint on it. "Sam, this ring was made from my own parts. It is made from my own metal, and it will always be warm around you. Only you. This is to show the rest of the world that you are taken, even if they don't know who by. This is so you can have me with you at all times, and not."

Sam held out his hand, as Optimus gently placed the ring on his finger.

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter! So what did you think?

Your friend

~Dex


	6. Let Me Save You

Here is what you all have been waiting for…

* * *

Optimus couldn't remember when he had fallen into recharge, much less how he had gotten onto his birth. His memory banks were corrupt, usually the effect of a minor virus. He was in his room but it was dark, and he couldn't see. His infrared light receptors had been disabled…He tried to get up, but found that he couldn't. He was tied by large, energon reinforced cables. He began to panic and struggle. "Sam! Where are you?!" He heard a small scuffling noise down by his feet

"I'm down here big guy." Sam called from by Optimus's feet

Optimus heaved a great sigh of relief "Sam, are you all right? What is going on?"

Sam giggled a little. Optimus gasped as a tiny human hand was placed on his codpiece "Everything is _fine,_ Optimus…"

"Sam…" Optimus whimpered into the night

"Ratchet told me exactly how we should do this…" Sam said, just before rubbing his hand up and down the great piece of metal that protected his prize

"Why have you tied me up for this?" Optimus strained out

"I want everything to go how I imagined. That can't happen if you do something to stop me…" Sam whispered, leaning in and kissing the immense plate.

"My latches, Sam…" Optimus said, wriggling and straining against the restraints

Sam hooked his hand under the edge of the codpiece, and grabbed one of the latches that would release the plate from the great mech's body. "Beg for it." Sam said, giving the latch a light tug, almost freeing the massive cable underneath from its prison…but not quite.

"Sam…Please, Sam…It has been so _long._" Optimus pleaded

"Close enough." Sam said, pulling hard on the latch.

The latch released, as did the other three when he pulled on them. The piece of metal dropped away from the mech's body, revealing the huge cable. It was about two feet in diameter, and several feet taller than Sam. "Wow…Ratchet really did now what he was talking about when he said you were big…"

Optimus smiled, still restrained, forcing him to stare at the ceiling. "He _is _my doctor, after all."

Sam hesitantly placed his hand on the underside of the cable. Optimus gave a shudder, and then a long deep groan.

Sam rubbed up and down, from the base, to as high as he could reach, gently rubbing at the leader's hard-on. Sam then hugged the cable to him, and bent and straitened his knees, jerking Optimus off with his body. He laid kisses on the cable as he did so. "S-Sam…Ah! Oh, Sam f-faster."

Sam did so. Optimus never would have been able to reach his overload had it been anyone else doing this to him. Slick, see-through lubricant leaked out of the tip. Sam sped up even more. Optimus gave a great groan, and then a cry, and bucked his hips, thick black mech fluid, spurting and oozing from the cable. He coated Sam in the substance. The cable stayed hard. Dim lights flicked on in the room. He walked up towards where Optimus's right wrist was bound.

He pulled hard on the knot that was tied tightly around the limb. It came loose. He cried out in shock as he was grabbed off of the birth. Optimus placed the boy on his chest. He undid the rest of the restraints himself. "Optimus I-

Sam was cut off "Sam… The time has come…"Optimus said, as he sat up.

He turned, and got on all fours, placing Sam beneath him. Optimus was in a position very much like one would do a push-up in. "…for me to save you"

"O-Optimus, what are you-

Sam was cut off once again, this time by a feral growl, and a deep commanding voice "_Let me save you!"_

An understatement of the century would have been that the great Autobot Leader was horny. Optimus tore Sam's clothes from his body, discarding the soaked fabric. Optimus leaned down, and licked his own hot mech fluid from Sam, his thick glossa twining with the boy's limbs, wrapping around him firmly.

Sam moaned into the night, cherishing the feeling of his husband's glossa against him. The thick, snake like appendage wrapped around the boy torso, and then released him completely. Optimus felt as though his spark was going to jump out of its casing. The latchet on his chest plates clicked open, revealing the great blue orb. The orb lit up the room.

Sam looked up at his husband's spark, no, his soul. He was tearing up "O-Optimus…Its…Beautiful!"

Optimus laughed "Scarred by war, pain, and the terrible things I have had to do, it is anything but beautiful…"

A fat tear slid down the side of Sam's face. "You…don't think it's beautiful? It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!"

Optimus placed a massive finger over Sam's lips. His great cable bobbed up and down as he lowered his body down closer to Sam. Energy arced from the spark to Sam, making him cry out in pleasure. "OPTIMUS!"

Sam almost came right then and there, had it not been the sudden emotion that flowed through the link. Happiness, love, fear, lust, pain, anger, grief. Everything that Optimus had ever felt.

The spark partially left it's casing, and came into contact with Sam. Both mech and boy cried out in pure ecstasy. Optimus gave a great heave, and mech fluid spurted out of his cable again, even more than the first time. The hot fluid covered the birth. And Sam.

Optimus laid next to Sam, his great body heaved. He was old, and hadn't done something like that in a long time. Sam laughed as he came off of his own pleasure high. He rolled onto-more like slid onto his back. "Man, you sure got a lot of this stuff…" He said, lifting his arm up, at the same time making a squelching noise

Optimus laughed, and gestured at the sticky hot mess he made. He leaned in close, and rubbed his finger up and down Sam's body. "All of it is for you, my bride."

Sam laughed, and stood up, trying not to slip in the black-ish-silver substance. Optimus was laying on his side, his head resting on his hand, which was leaned on his elbow. Sam walked over to the now semi limp cable, in which was larger than he was. Optimus stared down at him encouragingly. Sam gave the cable a pat, causing it to twitch. He gently swiped his tongue up the underside, cleaning the fluid off. It took at least 20 minutes for Sam to lick off his husband's massive cock, maybe longer because of the whimpers the bot made. Plus all of the twitches of the cable.

Optimus gently nudged Sam back, before placing his codpiece back on. He laid back in his own juices, placing Sam on his chest. Optimus gently murmured to Sam. "Well…How was it?"

Sam smiled up at Optimus. "Well, you sure are big for a great old 'bot…"

Optimus smiled "I _am_ the LEADER of a faction of giant Cybertronian solders."

They fell asleep peacefully.


	7. EndAuthors Note

Sam woke up groggy, and he couldn't tell where he was. He slowly raised his head, and the rest of his body. He found the action difficult. And he also found out why. He was covered in a dried, black, sticky substance. He was laying on Optimus's chest, and the great mech seemed to still be in recharge.

"Optimus." Sam whispered, before gently rubbing at a seam in the great bots armor.

Optimus gave a shudder before on lining his optics. He looked down at his sticky husband and smiled. "Sam." Was all he said

"I need help…"Sam said, gesturing towards his extremely messy self.

Optimus picked up Sam and leaned forward. He placed Sam down on the berth, and crouched over him. His long snake like glossa slid out of his mouth, and gently curled around Sam's leg. Sam was about to question why, but stopped as his leg was slowly cleaned and caressed by the long appendage. Sam laughed and shuddered, which drew a long chuckle from Optimus. He ran his glossa all over his husband's naked body, making him writhe in the feeling.

Eventually, Sam was finally cleaned, and Optimus gave one last slurp, before he stopped. Sam laughed, and placed his hand on his lover's face. "I swear, you're like a giant cat!"

Optimus chuckled again, before handing Sam a fresh pair of clothes that he had stored in his room. After putting them on, Sam was picked up by Optimus.

They traveled along the halls of the base relatively fast. Before Sam could ask where they were going, they arrived at the medical bay. They opened the door to see Ratchet waiting for them with a large scanner held in hand.

Ratchet slowly picked Sam up, and scanned him, his optics widening by the minute. "W-why this is great! You sparking with Sam was the best thing that ever could have happened! At this rate, Sam could survive for at least three more years before sparking is necessary!" Ratchet exclaimed

Optimus smiled at that. "It's good to know that I still 'got it'."

Sam was then placed into the hands of his loving husband. They were quickly shooed out of the medical bay by Ratchet.

Sam looked up at a smiling Optimus, to as "So, what do we have planned today?"

Optimus looked down at Sam with a smirk. "Do you really want to know?"

* * *

Okay, I really didn't write this to make a chapter. I wrote it to end the story. I have run out of ideas.

I also have some extremely important news for you all…

_**I have lost my attachment to Transformers**_.

'LE-GASP' I know, it hurts me too, but I just don't feel as attached to it as I used to.

I dunno. Just to let you guys know, I have created a different profile. Yup. A different Profile for every different fandom or genre I do. You guys can find my new profile under the Pen-Name "District XI"

Oh, how very original of me…

Just to let you know, I plan on finishing my other story before I completely leave my District X profile. (Mind Games).

*Waves solemnly*

Good-Bye

Your Writer

~District X


End file.
